leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Belgium
and |continent= |EP001=1999 |AG001= |DP001= |BW001= |XY001=April 25, 2014 |SM001=November 20, 2016 May 1, 2017 |cat=Belgium}} The Pokémon franchise first arrived in in 1999, with the first broadcast of Pokémon, ik kies jou!/Le départ in Dutch (Flanders) and French (Wallonia). Pokémon Video Games All of the core series and spin-off Pokémon games have been released in English in Flanders and in French in Wallonia (except Pokémon Conquest), usually the same day as the release in the rest of Europe. An exception to this were Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions. Due to a major bug found in some releases of Pokémon HeartGold, which prevented saved games from being detected, the release was postponed from March 25th to April 2, 2010 in both the Netherlands and Flanders. Pokémon Play It! was released in Dutch as Pokémon: Speel het!. The interface of Pokémon Trading Card Game Online is in Dutch but the cards themselves remain in English. As in the rest of Europe, Pokémon Trozei! was sold under the title Pokémon Link! and Pokémon Rumble Blast was sold under the title Super Pokémon Rumble. Pokémon anime In Flanders, the anime first aired on VT4 from 1999 until September 17, 2012; on VIER from September 18, 2012 until December 31, 2015; on vtmKzoom starting on June 29, 2015; on Kadet starting on December 18, 2015; and on Disney XD starting in 2010. The Dutch dub is the same as in . On November 19, 2016, M19 aired on Kadet. In Wallonia, the anime first aired on RTL. The dub of the anime is produced in Belgium. Its French dub is the same as in France. In both Flanders and Wallonia, the anime is available on Netflix. Pokémon Trading Card Game s of the Pokémon Trading Card Game have been sold in Belgium since the beginning of the TCG. Prices are generally around €4 per pack. In Flanders , , and have been released in Dutch, while later sets have been sold in English only. In Wallonia the French TCG is distributed. France has received all of the same expansion sets that have been released in North America except for , , , , , , , and . 999 Games and PS-Games were responsible for the distribution in Flanders and the Netherlands until 2011 as PS-Games, also the sponsor and distributor of the Pokémon Day in the Netherlands, was declared bankrupt. It is unknown when 999 Games stopped the distribution of the TCG. The company saw the profits fall with €3.9 million to €5.6 million and was in debt by €2.2 million. After that Enigma Distribution Benelux B.V. took the distribution of the TCG over. There are six Play! Pokémon leagues in Belgium, which work the same way as leagues in other countries. Once every year, the leagues in the Netherlands and Belgium hold an international tournament called the Benelux Cup. Trivia * In Het Sportpaleis in Belgium a Pokémon musical was staged on April 6 and 7, 2002 based on the American Pokémon Live. External links * The official Belgium Pokémon website de:Pokémon in Belgien